isolation
by pokefairy
Summary: fro is lost. someone found her. and that is how he found that someone. rogue x juvia (slight gruvia). fairy tail isn't mine! for XxlighterxX!


**Frogue**

_(a/n- this a gift for _XxlighterxX , _on request for rogvia! Hope all readers enjoy! And its not exactly romance, it's more friendship-like)_

He had failed his duty. He had wanted to take care of his closest friend. To protect her. Although, fate said otherwise. It was predicted that frosch would die in a year's time and he hadn't even kept an eye on her properly. She was lost, missing, and had been so for an hour. He was certain that she must be scared and lonely, crying at the end of some _cul-de-sac_, dead end. And, it was raining.

He had awesome dragon slayer senses. And he was certain his sense of smell was not to be mistaken. He could sense her in the alley near by. He would get her and then go back to the guild (where sting was probably still trying to get miss yukino's attention). Ever since the clash of tigers and fairies, their whole guild had changed. (even rufus' hairstyle, but who was he to judge him?) and now here he was, looking for some way, any way, to protect his frosch.

When he reached the place, he could hear sniffling sounds from the dark. Now, rogue was a man of the shadows and this suited him perfectly. Especially as there was a scent of a not-so-stranger in the air. Something told him o rethink back to phantom lord, but even then, the only thing he thought of was gajeel. Due to fact that he cared for sting and gajeel the most, he was often labeled 'homosexual'.

Number one, he wasn't gay. And two, the girl talking to frosch was pretty. Very pretty. She carried herself with fairy-like elegance and held an umbrella over frosch, while kneeling down on the dirt, not minding herself getting wet , just to comfort frosch.

Fairy-like. A slit in her dress showed he blue guild mark on her thigh. Rogue believed that staring at a lady's features, from head to toe, was unbecoming of him, how much ever sting ogled. But, then again, sting was a pervert. One would think the whit dragon was pure and chaste and that the shadow dragon was not quite pure nor chaste, but with one look you could tell, it worked the other way round.

Anyway, the girl was from fairy tail. Gajeel's guild. But why had he recollected his phantom days?

Wait. This girl was…the rain woman? The phantom lord element four's juvia lockser of the great sea?! He didn't know very much about them. No one did. But everyone knew of the ship's nightmare, the great storm at sea, the only female member of the element four, the insanely strong juvia lockser. He had seen her during the GMG, but he couldn't believe that she was not as great as he imagined. This was the same girl as 8 years ago, comforting a cat with no cares about herself. A ghost to an angel. A phantom to a fairy.

Juvia lockser found a lot in common between herself and the exceed before her. She was a exceed like happy, yet juvia could tell that she was different. Frosch, she called herself fro, and was a member of sabretooth. Wait… Let's speak of the rain. You see, that was COMPLETELY not her fault. Ask gray-sama. (he would know only if he noticed me, so it's a trail of love…) anyway, the cat before her spoke with third-person, like her and also had more outstanding eyelashes than normal. Like her. Juvia didn't consider herself pretty. She never had. Her self-esteem was pretty low and 'gray' was an all-time job, so she had no time for herself. Her friends always tried to boost her confidence, but, hell, like that lasted. So she liked the exceed. They were alike. Third-person, low self-esteem and standout eyelashes.

He decided to go get frosch, right then. She decided to pick frosch up and walk out of the alley right then. They bumped into each other. She apologized profusely. He apologized curtly. He exceed in her arms stopped sobbing and jumped at the man. He thanked her for her help. She said that she was glad to help. He said he could walk her to the guild, since he was staying nearby for a job. (in a town which was once wrecked by fairy tail, and decided against their help, although they were the closest and strongest guild.) On the way back, she learnt a few things about him. He was rogue cheney. Current guild sabretooth. He was from phantom. He liked the way rain cast shadows. He was charming. He was exceptionally handsome. But gray was better. He learnt somethings about her. Juvia lockser was beautiful. She was strong. She was kind. She lacked self-esteem, though. She loved gray fullbuster. Fact that he learned about himself? He wasn't gay. _(done! The chapter name is frogue because FRO + ROGUE! I don't know if its good, so please review, since this is little out of my comfort zone…)_


End file.
